In the case where echo cancellation is solely implemented by an analog system, a difference between the amplitudes of two this-end signal paths is caused due to the influence of the load of e.g., a signal cable, and the difference appears as an echo cancellation error. The echo cancellation error may cause an amplitude error and/or deterioration of jitter. It has been desired to suppress such an echo cancellation error with a simple configuration.